Talk:Seddie/@comment-24134478-20150829184156
I dmed this to Dan last night. " https://twitter.com/revolverpicco/status/637441376980828160 Miranda would love a icarly reunion and Nathan isn't doing anything for acting right now as we know of, and today is jennette's last day working on a movie. They all said they'd love a reunion pLEASEE " Moments later, I messaged him and I'm surprised I'm sharing this with all of you, a personal message on why icarly and why it made me happy. " I'm going to share a personal part of my life with you. I have been struggling with trichotillomania since March of 2014. Basically, the past year and a half. It's a disorder where u feel an urge to pull out your hair. I remember the killer tuna jump airing, I remember not pulling for like three days, than got stressed again, with school. I remember screaming in the hall with @emojisbutera :) I was absoulutely shocked and excited. Me and my friends kept having discussions about the episode before even aired and shared our predictions constantly. We were really happy about it. I remember after watching the killer tuna jump, I was extremely upset and starting pulling too much amount of hair... I kept thinking that watching this show always made me happy and made me laugh, and every time a new episode came on I most likely wouldn't pull. I would be laughing too hard at the hilarious moments of the show, or screaming my butt off of excitement because of seddie moments.. Those were great days of mine. I was thinking " what if I never see them together again? " " what if it's too late for a reunion? " and all that stuff. I pulled too much. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to sound like a baby to you. But now that I am telling you, I feel better about it. By the way I wear a wig and have like no eyelashes I wear eyeliner to make it look like I do when I have like no eyebrows and color them in. Obviously an ICarly reunion would not ( most likely ) sure the disorder over TV show, but it definitely will make me feel less of an urge to stop pulling due to the excitement I will be feeling and hope. Please do not read these messages as if I am making stuff up to convince you, I am telling you the truth. I have tried meeting ariana for so long, and I haven't felt much happiness the past year. I think it will make me feel some type of happiness, to have a reunion, since the show constantly made me happy. Please do not feel as if I am forcing you. The whole cast said they would do a reunion, and if they randomly change their mind out of nowhere, show them my messages and show them that many people want it. I'm sorry I'm spamming and if I sound like a baby haha. " And if the cast does read those messages, and don't want a reunion still, there will